Los Renos no vuelan
by Deuteros
Summary: Dos epocas, una discusion, un recuerdo que perduro, un regalo para Rose.


**Esta historia fue escrita especialmente para el concurso de relatos de HarryLatino (aunque no gane nada ****¬¬ ) y bueno, pues aprovecho para hacerles la invitacion a visitar mi club.**

**.com/clubes/27974**

**Los Renos no vuelan**

Hogwarts diciembre de 1990

-Estas confundida, deben ser hipogrifos o pegasos- decía Ron.

-No Ronald, son renos y son nueve, se llaman Donner, Blitzer, Comet, Cupid, Prancer, Vixen, Dasher, Dancer y Rudolph- decía Hermione tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Los renos no vuelan Hermione-

-Ronald es solo un relato navideño-

-¿Y por que un gordo barbudo da regalos en navidad?-

-No es un gordo barbudo Ronald, es San Nicolás- decía Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrepintiéndose de haberle contado a Ron ese relato –y da regalos a los niños que se han portado bien-

Ron volteo hacia la entrada y de inmediato se puso de pie y jalo a Hermione.

-Hagrid quiero mi regalo- dijo Ron al semigigante.

-¿Qué regalo Ron?- dijo confundido el guardabosques.

-Hermione dice que tú repartes regalos en navidad-

-Ronald- chillo la castaña –jamás dije que Hagrid repartía regalos-

La profesora McGonagall que venia junto con Hagrid hizo un esfuerzo por guardar la compostura y no reír cuando escucho lo que Ron decía.

-Lo dijiste, te referiste a ese sujeto como un gordo barbudo que reparte regalos-

-Oye, yo no soy un gordo barbudo-

-Yo dije que era San Nicolás y que volaba en un trineo jalado por Renos-

-¿Estas seguro que no son hipogrifos Hermione?, los renos no vuelan- dijo Hagrid.

McGonagall estaba muy divertida de ver el aprieto en el que Ron había metido a Hermione y de cómo esta perdía la paciencia al ver que ni Ron ni Hagrid entendía que era solo un relato para niños.

-Es solo un relato para niños que no debí de haberte contado-

-Pues parecía que describías a Hagrid-

-Es una historia inventada que se le cuenta a los niños en esta época-

-Pues en ese caso yo me inventare la mia donde Snape sale en calzoncillos todas las noches a cantarle a la luna- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, eso no tiene sentido que lograría el profesor Snape haciendo eso-

-Pesadillas para quien lo viera- dijo Mcgonagall quien al darse cuenta de su error se marcho dejando a Hagrid y a Ron riendo.

Hermione, Ron y Hagrid salieron del gran comedor y caminaron rumbo a los terrenos del colegio, ellos seguían discutiendo y haciendo que Hermione se enfurruñara más y más por los comentarios que hacían sus amigos.

-Que es solo una historia no es realidad- chillaba ella.

-Parece un rumor del quisquilloso- decía Hagrid.

-Es un cuento para que los niños muggles se porten bien, no hay renos voladores- explicaba Hermione.

-¿Entonces, como es que entrega los regalos?- decía Ron.

-En su trineo Ronald, los renos jalan el trineo y entrega los regalos a los niños de todo el mundo-

-¿Pero no dices que los renos voladores no existen?- dijo Hagrid

La castaña se levanto molesta y sin decirles ni una sola palabra a ambos se alejo caminando muy deprisa, Hagrid se dio media vuelta y regreso al castillo, mientras que Ron de inmediato apresuro el paso para encontrar a la castaña que se había sentado cerca de la cabaña del semigigante.

-No contestaste la pregunta de Hagrid- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione no le contesto, solo respiro profundamente mientras murmuraba algo al parecer para no perder la paciencia.

-Me confundes, no entiendo si existen o no existen esos renos muggles que vuelan- decía el pelirrojo.

-No existen Ronald, no existen en la vida real, solo son parte de esa historia que se le cuenta a los niños, entre los magos deben de existir historias que se le cuentan a los niños- dijo la castaña.

-Las hay, hay muchas, unas son muy tenebrosas- dijo Ron –en esta época mi madre nos contaba un cuento a Ginny y a mi, mama dice que cuando los niños se portan mal un troll aparece por la noche y se lleva tus obsequios y en su lugar te deja un horklump al pie de tu cama-

-Ron, los trolls no pueden usar la aparición- dijo la castaña.

-Es solo un cuento Hermione, los trolls jamás te dejarían un horklump al pie de tu cama- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?, lo que yo te contaba es solo un cuento-

-Bueno, pero es que lo de los renos voladores es muy cómico- dijo el pelirrojo riéndose –solo falta que sus cornamentas sean luminosas-

Hermione comenzó a reírse, sabia que lo que le iba a contar a Ron ahora causaría que su amigo siguiera preguntando y preguntando hasta sacarla de sus cabales, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda platicando con el a solas, ya que Harry estaba en detención con el profesor Snape.

-Ron…..uno de los renos Rudolph tiene la nariz roja y brillante- dijo ella.

-¿La nariz roja?…eso es imposible-

Hermione y Ron siguieron argumentando por mas de dos horas, hasta que dio la hora de la cena llego y se encontraron a Harry que no pudo menos que reír cuando Hermione le contó que Ron había insinuado que Hagrid era el gordo barbudo que repartía regalos.

Ottery St. Catchpole 24 de diciembre de 2008.

-San Nicolás recorre los cielos el día de navidad en su trineo jalado por nueve renos y llega a cada casa para entregar regalos a los niños que se han portado bien- decía Hermione.

La pequeña Rose estaba sentada en las rodillas de Hermione y escuchaba sin perder detalle la historia que su madre le contaba.

-¿A mi también?- pregunto la pequeña.

-¿Has sido una buena niña?- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

La pequeña Rose movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Me porte muy bien- respondió la niña.

Molly miraba a su nieta y a su nuera favorita mientras bebía una taza de te junto a Harry quien no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su mejor amiga y a su sobrina.

-Santa debería de llenarla de regalos, es tan pequeña y mira lo bien que ya habla- decía el moreno -Ginny y yo quisiéramos que los nuestros se portaran tan bien como Rose-

-Querido, Rose salio a Hermione, mientras que James y Al salieron a su mama y mi hija jamás fue conocida por su buen comportamiento- decía Molly.

-No creo que te portaras muy bien- decía Hermione sonriendo.

-Me porte muy bien- decía Rose muy seria.

-¿Me pregunto quien es la que esconde los vegetales a la hora de la comida cuando papa me distrae?-

-Yo no- decía Rose que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Estas segura?, por que apuesto a que Santa si lo sabe.

Rose evito mirar a su madre mientras miraba los cordeles de sus zapatos como si fuera lo mas interesante que había, Hermione sonrió y al ver tan avergonzada a su hija dijo para animarla.

-Pero creo que Santa se habrá dado cuenta de que papa es quien te anima a hacerlo- dijo la castaña.

-Papa es muy bueno- dijo la pequeña.

-Claro que es muy bueno y te adora- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su hija –y santa te traerá un gran regalo-

-¿Y lo podré ver?- pregunto Rose.

-Si tienes suerte quizás lo veas- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir a la cocina, dejando sola a Rose.

Minutos mas tarde Rose escucho cascabeles y de inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos, instantes mas tarde por la chimenea salía un tipo gordo y barbudo que traía un costal enorme a sus espaldas

Hermione, Molly y Harry miraban desde la cocina la escena, Rose estaba maravillada viendo a Santa, hasta que este le dirigió una sonrisa y le hablo.

-¿Has sido una buena niña?-

Rose movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras le sonreía.

-En ese caso creo que mereces un presente-

Harry miraba a su amigo disfrazado y sonreía mientras le decía a Hermione en voz baja.

-A Ron siempre le gusto esta historia desde que se la contaste-

-Ese año cuando regreso a casa lo primero que hizo fue contársela a su padre, ambos estaban fascinados por la historia que tu le habías contado- decía Molly.

-Ojala y Ginny no se hubiera llevado a Al a visitar a Luna, apuesto a que le hubiera gustado ver esto- decía el moreno.

-Ron y yo lo planeamos desde hace un mes, Hagrid nos ayudo a conseguir los renos, y nos costo trabajo lograr que volaran- decía Hermione –Hugo es aun muy pequeño para disfrutar de esto-

-Por eso Ron practicaba hechizos levitatorios- dijo Harry –no quiso decirme por que-

-Era un regalo para Rose, a ella le gusta que le contemos cuentos antes de dormir, Ron le cuenta historias mágicas y yo muggles- dijo la castaña.

Rose miraba desde la ventana de la madriguera como se elevaba el trineo jalado por nueve renos y desaparecía a la distancia, minutos después Ron apareció por la chimenea y Rose corrió hacia el, justo en ese instante Hermione se reunió con ellos y la pequeña comenzó a contarles emocionada lo que había pasado, Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Mientras tanto Molly miraba el retrato de Fred que colgaba en una de las paredes, para después mirar a la sala y ver a Hermione y Ron junto a Rose abriendo el regalo de la pequeña.

-Valió la pena Harry- dijo Molly mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

Una hora mas tarde la madriguera estaba llena, Molly y las chicas preparaban la mesa, mientras que Arthur y los niños escuchaban el relato de Rose, George y Ginny no paraban de molestar a Ron quien los ignoraba olímpicamente, Harry los miraba a todos desde un rincón, si, habían sufrido mucho, habían perdido a muchas personas, pero Molly tenia razón todo valió la pena, Ginny se acerco a el y lo beso para después decirle.

-Feliz Navidad-


End file.
